Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Allied Personnel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] escape Captured CruRon 18 senior personnel and Warner Caslet: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington, RMN/GSN, CO, CruRon 18 (and her treecat companion Nimitz), # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Citizen Commander Warner Caslet, PN, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, GNS CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine # Senior Chief Petty Officer Barstow, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, :Senior Chief Petty Officers Harris and Halburton, both RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, were killed in action during assault on Camp Charon. Personnel Rescued from [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] Unknown numberprobably no more than 3 shuttles load or Mars-class unit life support extra capability, 8 of them killed when Krashnark was captured: * Commander Victor Ainspan, CO of CL [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark, * other allied personnel from: ** the Royal Manticoran Navy, ** the Zanzibaran Navy (15), ** the Alizon Navy, ** the Grayson Space Navy (20-30), ** the Erewhon Navy (a handful). Personnel at Hades Planetary Prison * 5 thousands of POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-years, including: ** Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, former CO of DD [[HMS Plam Song|HMS Plam Song]], ** Commander Alyson Inch, later chief machinist on ENS Farnese, * 1,8 thousant of trained POW's incarcerated longer than 5 T-years, including Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, later ENS Farnese crew; the longest incarceration could last 8 T-years since war had begonennotice: Rear Admiral Harold Styles, RMN, senior Manticorian officer in Hades, was arrested because of insubordination when first enemy warship was captured. :Including marines, some of them chosen by Maj. LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington personal protection. Non-allied personnel * Camp Inferno inmates (612 people before assault on Camp Charon, including one Havenite agent): ** Jesus Ramirez, former Commodore at San Martin Navy, ** Harriet Benson, former Captain at Pegasus System Navy, ** Albert Hurst, former Commander at Helmsport Navy, ** Stephenson, former Lieutenant at Lowell Space Navy, ** Henri Dessouix, former Lieutenant at Gaston Marines, Gaston navy warship Dague marine compartment, ** three hundred people assault force against Camp Charon (50 of them K.I.A.). * other known inmates: ** Gaston Simmons, former Commodore at Jameston System Navy, ** Cynthia Gonsalves, former Captain at Alto Verde Navy, ** Susan Phillips, former Commander at Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist, ** Ushakovna, former Commander, unknown nationality, ** Dumfris, former Lieutenant Commander, unknown nationality General Features There were c.a. 5 thousands people on Styx island when PNS Krashnark arrived. Generally several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. Category:Elysian Space Navy